An Unfolded Surprise
by jayfr3ak
Summary: Sora gets a present and she doesn't know who its from. Could it be her crush or just the typical guy next door?
1. Secret Santa

**An Unfolded Surprise**

Chapter One - Secret Santa

After the dewy sunrise, the silent sound in my room lingered through out the house causing complete silence. A gust of wind came rushing in from the window making me pull up the covers a bit more. A sudden ring from the phone startled me and so I rushed out of my bed to answer it. A familiar voice greeted me with a hello.

"Who's this?" I wondered.  
"Hey Sor, you awake yet? Oh, this is Matt."  
"Oh, hey. Uh, yeah I am. But not fully awake though." I replied with a quiet laugh.  
"Alright, so you know that Christmas party that I'm going to host on Saturday right? Well are you coming? All of us are going to meet at the mall to see who we got for the Secret Santa thing. What do you say?"  
"Sure, I would _love_ to. From there, I could go shopping for my gift just in case." I giggled.  
"Okay Sor, meet you in an hour. See ya." Then he hanged up.

I felt some sort of energy shock run through my veins that made me jump and laugh out loud. I quickly went to the bathroom and took a ten minute shower. From there, I grabbed some clothes and changed. I was a bit shocked when I found five shirts and five pairs of pants still having tags on them in my walking closet. Then I spotted a baby blue butterfly clip with some gem stone sequences which matches the earrings on the top left shelf of my closet. I put those on, grabbed my bag, and left a note on the fridge. I quickly put on my coat and headed to my silver Porsche and from there, drove to the Odaiba Mall. When I finally got there, I was shocked that Matt was waiting for me at the entrance. I quickly shot out of my car and sped walked toward him. He greeted me with a smile and handed me a hat.

"What's this?" I wondered.  
"Remember, Secret Santa. Ring a bell much?" He replied.  
"Oh, man I feel so dumb."

I reached into the hat and plunked out a couple strips of paper until I only held one resting on my hand. I unfolded the piece of paper and written on it was the name Mimi. _Well that's a switch, every time we do Secret Santa, Mimi always picks me. _Matt pulled out a piece of paper from the hat and put it in his coat pocket without even taking a look to whom he has gotten.

"So, what do you want to do?" Matt all of the sudden said in bewilderment.  
"Oh, I don't know. Let's go to Starbucks (not mine) and get a cup of latte. I guess."  
"Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

So the two of us went to Starbucks (not mine) and got ourselves a cup of coffee. Matt was kind enough to pay for my order. He's not like other guys who just say, _Oh, I'm sorry babe. I don't have any money on me right now. Can you pay for me? I promise I'll pay you back later_. Yeah, that pretty much is a typical guy who cares about himself too much. Just when I was about to sit down on a chair, Mimi rushed into the coffee shop and dropped her hand in the hat to pick out a Secret Santa person. I saw the reaction in her face and I guess she realized that it wasn't me she picked.

"So, who did you get for your Secret Santa?" I questioned.  
She leaned over a whispered to me that she got Joe as her Secret Santa.  
"Really? You did? Huh, well, that's a first..."  
"First what?" She said looking all confused, "Oh, I get it. Ha, yeah... I'm slow."  
"Sure you are."

Then all of the sudden Tai comes up and starts this whole loud conversation with Matt.

"You know, we could hear every single word your saying Tai." I told him.  
"I know, and what's your point?" He asked.  
Whatever was my single word in reply.

I left my seat, but I paused to thank Matt on the coffee. He just nodded his head and went on talking to Tai. I browsed around the mall to see what I could get Mimi. Money? Clothes? Jewelry? For the first time in the history of shopping, I had totally blanked out on what Mimi had interest on. Then I spotted a bag for sale which matched an outfit that would perfectly fit to Mimi's style. I went right in Macy's (not mine) and took a peek on the price of the bag. It wasn't that shocking since the bag was in for sale. I could buy her a blouse and earrings and that could be it. So I went to the Service Center and bought the merchandise for Mimi's gift.

I exited the department store and headed to my car. Suddenly, I spotted Mimi carrying her gift for Joe. You know, the whole Secret Santa thing. Maybe this Christmas will turn out well, if everything works out. Reaching for my car keys in my bag, I recognized that there was something on the roof of my car. I zoomed toward it and picked it up. The tag said - TO SORA FROM YOUR SECRET... - and that's all what it said. I froze holding the box just in front of me. I tore it open and saw a magnificant necklace that had my name on it and right in the middle was my birthstone. A tear came down my cheek and landed on the necklace. I put it on and just wondered who gave it to me. Is it my Secret Santa? Well that can't be since Christmas is in a week from now. Who gave this to me? That's practically the question for today.

* * *

"Hey Mimi, you can't believe what happened to me or what I got."  
"What? Something from Matt I bet..."  
"Possibly, I mean I got a necklace that has my name and birthstone on it. Do you know who it could be?"  
"I don't know. Tai? I mean he has a crush on you and probably he gave it to you so it can be a possibility."  
"Well, it only said, To Sora from you Secret...""  
"Secret what?"  
"I don't know. That's all that it said."  
"Maybe it's that stalker guy in our French class." Mimi predicted.  
"Well, I don't know. Maybe there's something in the back of the necklace." I replied checking the back of the necklace.  
"Okay, well is there anything?"  
"NO, just the letters ILS - YMI. Do you have any idea who that is or what the hell it means?"  
"I have like no idea. Sorry Sor."  
"It's okay. I mean neither of us knows what it means. Later."

I hung up the phone thinking on the bed what ILS - YMI could possibly mean. Initials? Meaningful? I bit my lip and then the phone suddenly rung. Some weird familiar saying spoke.

"ILS YMI, Your Secret..."

**So like that's it so far. Like it? If you do then review. I'll promise to reply. So like I guess that's it for now. Until next time, yup yup. Review?  
Always - divajay07**


	2. The Mystery Guy

**An Unfolded Surprise**

Chapter Two - The Mystery Guy

(Here is where I left off)

"ILS YMI. Your secret..."  
"Excuse me?"

Then the person on the other line hung up. I was trying to think who could have possibly been that "mystery guy". I mean _nothing _special has come yet. Suddenly I found a mysterious flyer laying around my spotless floor. I quickly unwraped it and read the note.

_Dear Sora,  
I know you might be wondering how this got here but I have something to tell you. Ever since you came here, you where that typical girl next door. All through these years I've been hiding something. You might be wondering who this is. When we meet at the Christmas party, then I'll come through the doors at exactly three o'clock p.m. I'll show up with a special something on my hand and I will think it will surprise you on what it is. So that's it for now. Later Sor T. Meet me at the cafe around six if you want.  
Always,  
Secret..._

I took a deep breath after I read the note. I called Mimi again and read her the whole thing.

"So... do you have any idea on who that is?"  
"No Meems. Still have no idea. Sor T? Shortie. That's kind of corny. You know what, I'm thinking of meeting him at the cafe. What do you think?"  
"No Sor, just to make sure he's not a rapist or whatever, take a look outside the window of the Odaiba cafe to check who it is. Alright? I mean I really don't want to loose my bestestest friend. If you want, I'll go with you."  
"Okay. I'll have company."

I hung up the phone and listened to some music. It was quarter to six and I take about five minutes to get to the cafe. So I'll get in the car in five minutes just to make sure. All of the sudden, Mimi called me again and asked me if she can go with me to the StarBuck's cafe.

"Soooo... can I?" Mimi asked.  
"Sure, why not. I mean at least I'll have some company while I'm there."  
"Yeah. I'm your best friend after all so what could possibly happen?"

I headed to my car with the note on my hand. Just in minutes, I parked and saw Mimi waiting for me at the entrance of the cafe. I locked my car and headed to her. She was looking through the window of the cafe to see any familiar faces. Mimi had this confused look on her face. I entered the cafe with her and looked around. It was six sharp and no one was there besides Mimi, me, and three other guys. Meanwhile, Matt barged in and just said, "hey." to us as if we don't exist. _Could it be Matt? I mean seriously, nothing really happened so far. ILS is not his initials, neither is YMI. Well, it might be, I mean there might be things about Matt that I might have known before. There could be secrets hiding behind the blond hair of his. I know he can play the guitar, sing, and practically get every girl in the school to fall in love with him, but just maybe there's something that he's hiding from me. _

I walked up to Matt asking him some questions. He had a troubled look on his face as if he knew nothing about what I was talking about. So I guess that he's not the one who gave me the present. Later, a mysterious box appeared at my table. I called out to Mimi and we sat there staring at it.

"Well... aren't you going to open it? Here let me read the tag." Mimi said starting to read the tag, "To Sora, I know this is a mystery but I just want to say that your the prettiest girl in the WORLD and I would do anything to make you happy. Awwww... that's so sweet."  
"Huh, do anything to make _me _happy? Well he could've revealed himself instead of giving me these secret presents, which is kind of fun so far."

I tore open the present and lifted a pink carebear. _OMG, this is like the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me._

Flashback  
I grabbed hold of my mom's hand when she was lying in bed. I know she was suffering every second and I was there for her 'til the end. Her last words were, Sora take care of Candy for me and if you have a problem, she will be your blanket to cuddle. Promise me dear that you will not loose her and she will guide you through the right things. She gave me the pink carebear and the moment I touched the bear, I felt no pulse. Tears suddenly came down my cheek. That was the end of my mom.  
Five months later...  
Where is it? Where is it? I looked all over the house trying to find her. Candy. Where is she? Then I realzied something. I lost Candy! Mom was right, Candy was a special friend. Now, I lost her. It's over.  
Flashback over

"Sora... are you okay?" Mimi wondered.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
"Then why are you crying? Oh, I remember."  
"Yeah, I'll name this one Flower, since my mom worked at a flower shop. Wait Meems, there's another note inside." I said wiping off my tears.

_Dear Sora,  
You remember Candy? Well this might be her sister. I know it was a tragic moment loosing your mother like that. I was right there beside you. Well practically all of your friends were. The moment you lost Candy made me feel like I should do something about it. So here it is. An almost exact twin of Candy. You could name it whatever you want. It's yours to keep now. I know it's been a long time since the incident happened (almost two years), but this Christmas will be special. Six more days and I'll reveal myself. You'll just have to wait and see. Sooner than you know it, I might be right beside you when you need me. But for know, try not to loose this memorable gift from you one and only...  
ILS - YMI_

Matt sat down for a moment with us and asked, "hey, what you reading?"  
"A note from a secret admirer of Sora." Mimi said.  
"Well that's nice. So, did you find out who it is?"  
"No not yet Matt. Six more days and I'll see him." I explained.  
Matt took a peek at the note that layed on the table. "Sooner than you know it, I might be right beside you when you need me."  
"Yeah, I just want to know who it is. The mystery guy. And the part where, I was right there beside you. Well practically all of your friends were part. Well it might be a possibility of you, Tai, Joe, Izzy, or Ken. Let's narrow it down. Ken and Tai already have girl friends so that leaves Matt, Joe, and Izzy."  
"Wow, me? Well, sorry to say this but it's practically dumb for you two to notice that ILS means I Love Sora. I mean guys do that all the time if their the secret person. Seriously, trust me. I'm not the guy. I just know by my instincts." Matt replied.  
From there, Matt left handing me two tickets to his concert tomorrow.  
"Hey Meems, was it kind of weird that Matt actually knows what ILS means? Maybe he's the one who is the you know, the mystery guy." I whispered.  
"Yeah, it was. Let's ask Joe and Izzy if they come up with the same answer. Then, if the two of them are stumped, then maybe. Matt is really the mystery guy."  
"Great idea. No wonder your my best friend. Okay so let's call them."  
I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Joe's number while Mimi dials Izzys'. "Hello? Is this Joe?"  
"Yes, this is he. Who's this?"  
"Sora of course. Okay I got a question.""  
"Alright, what is it?"  
"See I've gotten these notes and presents from a mystery guy and wondered if you can unscrammble it."  
"Sure why not. What are they?"  
"Well, it's ILS YMI. Got any ideas?"  
"If it's a mystery guy giving you love letters and stuff well doesn't ILS mean I Love Sora and probably YMI is the guy's initials."  
"Thanks. See you at Matt's concert."  
I hung up the phone and began a new conversation with Mimi. "Soooo... what did Izzy say?"  
"Well he said that ILS means I Love Sora."  
"So did Joe. I guess guys really do have this brotherly thing of theirs. But Joe said something about YMI being the guy's initials. Could that be possible?"  
"I guess so Sor. We'll give it a shot. Izzy starts with an I, so it's not him. Joe starts with a J, so it's not him either. Matt starts with a M, so it can't be him."  
"Wait, remember. Matt is not Matt's real name. What if it starts with a Y. Do you want to call him?"  
"Sure, lets give it a shot."  
I called Matt and he said honestly that his first name is Yamato. Wow, I never knew that. The clues were starting to work and I'm sure it was him. Maybe in the concert, the clues lies in one song.  
"Yeah Meems. His first name starts with a Y. It must be him. Matt is just trying to trick us."  
"Hey, here's a thought. What if it's somebody else. Like another Yamato. There's plenty in our school and I bet that some of them knows about the incident that happened years ago."  
Mimi was not her anymore. When it comes to mystery guys, she's the girl to call for. All of the sudden, she pulls out the Odaiba High School year book from her bag. How come she carries that around? Oh well, at least it's helpful enough.  
"Okay Meems, try to look for boys with the last name that begins with the letter I." I told her.

She flips the pages until it reaches section I for Junior. There were actually six Yamato's that we knew that has the last name that begins with an I. No wonder the teachers at our school gets confused. After we left the cafe with all of our stuff, I headed out to the parking lot to get in my car. I knew I was expecting a gift from the mystery guy, but there was just another note.

_Hey,  
So I see that your putting the clues together and seeing if I'm the guy you think I am. Well lets just see about that. Meet me at the concert tomorrow and on the first seat on the first row, there will be something special for you. You just wait._

**Like it so far? Review please... I'm like starting on the third chapter so stick around.  
Always - divajay07**


	3. Confusion

**An Unfolded Surprise**

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know that the whole ILS - YMI is so easy to unscrammble. Right? You know, I Love Sora Yamato "Matt" Ishida thingy. Yeah. Okay. Wells there's more. I'm kind of making them stupid, Sora and Mimi, somehow. You might think it's that easy, but think again. Tehe... Okay, enough of this chitchat, here's the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter Three - Confusion**

I looked out the window, realizing what a beautiful sunrise there is. Hearing the birds chirping and cool breezes come in and out seems like spring is coming. But that's in a long time. It really is quite ironic having a warm winter. I was thinking if it's global warming or just an El Nino season. Anyways, I walked to the kitchen with Flower in my hands to just fix up a quick breakfast, then I would be on my way to the concert. I had a dream last night about the concert and Matt singing me a song. I just have this warm feeling inside that he might be the one. I know that might be random and whatever, but I kind of feel tingly. He's always there for me whenever I need him. For example, the moment my mom's heart stopped beating, he came up to me and hugged me really tight, crying along. That was very sweet and touching, and sometimes I have this feeling that he is the mystery guy. I know he is and if he's not, then it would be so awkward thinking about a stranger all this time. Unlike Matt, he's no stranger to me, he's my beloved guy friend that always gives a hand when you need it. Maybe, just maybe... he might be the mystery guy in my dreams. You know, every girl dreams about the "Perfect Guy" right? But what if your best guy friend is the one. You know, you've known them your whole life and really doesn't see that your perfect for eachother until the perfect moment comes. It seems that way.

I fixed up a delicious bowl of cereal and ate it while Flower was there, sitting on the table beside the cereal box. All of the sudden, I smelled something. It's not a smelly scent, but some kind of colone that just triggered my nose. Then, I realized that it was coming from Flower. I sure did picked out the right name for her sicne she smelled wonderful. Matt, the name just popped out of my head. It was his colone and he was probably the one who gave me all of these presents. How could I've been so stupid? I mean, he was right there. Sitting next to me at the cafe just yesterday. I could have sworn that he came by my car and he probably slipped that note there. It could have been a possibility. All this time, the mystery guy was right under my nose. I really can't believe it. I felt a sudden rush of love spell liquid flowing through my veins this very second. If I just act cool enough so that he won't notice, maybe he'll tell me that he's the one, you know, mystery guy. Suddenly, an unexpected phone call rang.

"Hello? Who is this?" I wondered looking at the odd caller ID name.  
"Hey Sora, this is Josh, you know from school."  
All of the sudden, the name Matt, flew out of my head and then Josh is the subject right now. "Oh, hey! So what's up?"  
"Oh nothing much. I just want to ask you, would go out with me?"  
"Sure, but, wait. I have to go to Matt's concert tonight."  
"Oh, he'll understand. I mean, I ask girls out once every year so your the lucky one. So what do you say?"  
Torture decision over Josh, my two year crush, or my best guy friend, Matt. I'll have to say, "Sure, why not. I mean I can always have a chance to go to Matt's other concerts." But then, the note. First seat, front row. What if someone gets it? Maybe, just maybe, if I go to the concert for just a while and snatch the gift then I won't worry about somebody stealing it and then I could go back to my date with Josh. That will be a perfect plan.  
"Hey, why don't we just stick around there for the whole concert together and that will be our date. I mean your Matt's best friend right? So I guess this concert means something to him, so we'll go."  
"Really Josh? Oh that's wonderful. Okay I have an extra ticket to the concert so you could just have that one."  
"No it's okay Sora, I have a ticket too. Give that to somebody else, maybe Mimi."  
"Great idea, I mean that's why Matt gave two to me. One for me and one for Mimi. Alright, see you in just about five hours."  
"Huh, yeah. Later."

I went straight up to the shower holding Flower. But before I did that, I put her on my bed just to make sure she doesn't get lost. I really don't want anything bad happening to her again because she looks like a memory from my mom so it really means A LOT to me. I took a long shower which was about 45 minutes, but it was all worth it. Suddenly, a phone call from Josh.

"Hey, I LOVE Soooo, I mean hey Sora. What's up?"  
"Wait, what was that you say?"  
"Oh nothing."  
"Alright. Nothing much. I'm just changing my clothes, that's all. What about you?"  
"Just typing a note to a girl."  
"Cool. So why did you call? I mean it's not that close to the concert or anything."  
"I don't know Sora, just making sure your okay."  
"Awww... that's very sweet. Sorry Josh, I have to go."  
"That's okay. I'll just see you in about three hours."  
"Bye."

After I got all dressed up for the concert, I grabbed last year's year book and re-checked the I section. Besides all the Yamatos, I spotted Yoshi Inotti. The photo said NO AVAILABLE PICTURE. Basically all the Yamatos I knew weren't the one except for Matt. But who could possibly be Yoshi? For some weird reason, it kind of sounds like Josh. You know if you tak the osh off of Yoshi and put it behind J then you get Josh. For a second there, I though Josh's real name was Joshua, but there is a possibility that it could be Yoshi. Odd name though, sounds like a character in one of those Mario video games.

Later, three hours past and it was time to get ready for the concert. I gathered my things and stuffed it all in my tiny pink bag and headed to the garage. I'm suppose to meet Josh in the concert at the first row. Maybe I'll just go to the mall and get him something special. I drove and took me around ten minutes and then I entered the mall. I directly went to Macy's (not mine) and toward the Men's section. I spotted some colone which was the exact one Matt uses. I bought that and wrapped it up with football wrapping paper. From there, I set off to my car and parked myself on the comfy seat. Josh called in that I should be headed to the concert by now. Instead, I went to Mimi's house and gave her the ticket. After that, I went to the Odaiba Rock Stage where Matt's band, The Teenage Wolves, always performs.

At the ticket line, I spotted dirty blond hair and knew it was Josh. Finally I entered inside the concert and met up with Josh. When we were heading on the front row, I caught a glimpse of the present and hurried over there so that Josh won't know it's from some other guy. I quickly hid that in my purse and took out his gift. All of the sudden, roses and a present appeared on his hand and handed to me.

"This is for the prettiest girl I've ever met." He said handing me his presents.  
"Oh, thank you Josh. Here, I got something for you too." I said giving him his present.  
We both opened our presents and we both got eachother similar things. He got me the Red Delicious perfume from DKNY (not mine) which came with a cute bag and I got him my favorite Men's colone.  
"Thanks. I was running out of this and I intended to buy it from Macy's (not mine), but instead I bought you the Red Delicious perfume."  
"Your welcome. Thanks for the perfume. I really wanted it, but I really didn't have enough money to buy it so I bought you something instead." I thanked giving him a kiss on the cheek.

We enjoyed the concert and Matt sang "I Turn Around" which is my favorite song. He's very talented and I've known him for like half of my life, so that's what I like about him. I turned to the side and read a note that my _mystery guy _wrote me.

_Dear Sora,  
Hey, what's up? Guess what? Christmas is in about five more days and you'll see me. Look, I'm not a stalker or anything like that, but my name is either Yoshi or Yamato. You have to flip a coin or just have to get more clues. Josh or Matt. That's all I got to say. Later. I've invited some people to the movies after the concert. Do you want to come? Maybe you'll see me there. Who knows? Hope you like my gift...  
The Mystery Guy_

That was sure some note. I mean, I'm thinking that he is a stalker oir that he might be right beside me. The mystery guy said something about Yoshi or Yamato. I asked what was Josh's real name and he said Yoshi. Just as I expected. When Matt looked at us while he was singing, I thought I saw some fire like substance in his eye. As if he was jealous, but I know Matt. He doesn't get jealous, I mean seriously, he has a lot of girls crowding around him and trying to rip part of his shirt just to sell it on Ebay (not mine). But what if he is jealous? That I'm dating another guy and he's the mystery guy. If I guessed wrong about my mystery guy, then everything will fall apart. And the movies, what about it? And how come he invited some people. What people? Could it be my friends Mimi and Tai? Or is it just a trick? Lots of questions are zooming into my head. I don't know who to choose, it's either Matt or Josh. I have a fifty fifty possibility I would get it right, and the other half on getting it wrong. My head is starting to have a headache right now. I don't know what to choose. Then all of the sudden, Josh asked me to go the restaurant to talk and get to know eachother. Now, Josh couldn't be the mystery guy since he's asking me out for a date at a restaurant and if he said the movies, then he would be the mystery guy. Matt jumped out of the stage and asked me out to go to the restaurant to talk about the Christmas party. I have totally no idea who to choose to go to. Josh or Matt? I felt dizzy and I really don't know what to do now. Then all of the sudden I fainted.

**So how do you like it so far? If you loved it or liked it, whatever, review it PLEASE. I'm starting on the next chapter and almost done with it so I will be updating quick. Probably the day after tomorrow (Valentine's Day) I'll update this story. Oh, and speaking of Valentine's Day, I'm working on a new story about Valentine's Day. Sorato. I'm not sure if it's going to be a ONE SHOT or a story. Still planning. Anyways, check my profile. Laters. Review!  
Always - divajay07**


	4. Mask Ball Dream

**An Unfolded Surprise**

**Chapter Four - Mask Ball dream**

**So this is where we ended. Oh yeah, I'm finishing up a Valentine story. Maybe tomorrow I'll submit it, but for now, I have to fix some stuff on it. Anyways... ENJOY!**

Matt jumped out of the stage and asked me out to go to the restaurant to talk about the Christmas party. I have totally no idea who to choose to go to. Josh or Matt? I felt dizzy and I really don't know what to do now. Then all of the sudden, everything went black.

"Sora, wake up!"  
"Are you awake?"  
"Is she okay?"  
"Hey look, she's opening her eyes."  
"Sora, can you hear us?"  
"Wake up. Sora, you there?"  
"Hey Matt, play your guitar to get her attention."  
Matt played his guitar and people kept on trying to wake up Sora. Suddenly, she did.  
"Uh, where am I? What happened?"  
"Sora, you passed out at the concert right infront of Josh and Matt." Mimi explained.  
"Oh, wait. Where's Josh?" I wondered.  
"He's right beside you."  
I turned my head to the right and I saw his sparkling emerald eyes. I smiled and felt a tap on my fingers.  
"Hey, you okay? You got us worried back there. What happened?" Matt asked in bewilderment.  
"Confusion. That's what. Oh, and where am I?"  
"At the Odaiba Hospital. You weren't breathing for moments and so we took you here."  
"Well am I okay now? I mean, I'm perfectly fine. It's just, I have a bad headache. You guys were asking me to go to the resturant, movies, or whatever and I really couldn't decide. Then everything went black from there. I really can't remember anything right now."  
"It'll be okay Sor. You don't have to go with me if you want to. I mean you can go with Josh and..."  
"I really didn't know who to decide. I was looking at you two back and forth. I guess I'm staying here for a while."  
I looked at the clock realizing it was six in the morning. "Did you guys stay this late for me?"  
"No, we went to sleep here in the hospital and woke up to wake you up." Everyone said.  
"Oh, how long am I staying here?"  
"Just a few hours Sor. I'll drive you home so you can take some rest." Matt suggested.  
"Thanks. I really appreciate it."  
"Oh, I found this on the table." Josh said holding up a letter which looks like an ordinary note from the mystery guy. I opened up the letter and read the note.

_Dear Sora,  
Sorry I didn't get you a gift to come with the note. I know you were looking forward to one. So, do you still have Flower? Oh, I heard that you passed out at the concert. Well it's okay. I understand. My initials are YMI. You just have to figure out what those letters stand for. Did Josh and Matt get your head dizzy somehow? As if you can't concentrate who to go out with? Well, if you have anytime, meet me at the Mask Ball which will be held at the Center Building of Odaiba. If you don't come, I understand, and remeber. I'll be wearing a mask.  
Always, YMI_

I folded up the note and put it into my bag which was sitting right in the table right beside me. I lifted myself up from the bed and sat down. I thought about what has happened in the past and wondered what I've dreamt of while I passed out. It was about a Ball that was coming up. But it was just not one ordinary Ball. It's the Mask Ball. Anybody can come in and out anytime they want, but the rule is that they must have a mask on in order to enter.

_Dream_

I looked beyond the Ball room to see if YMI is really here. Then, out of the blue, somebody called my name. Could it be, could that be who I think it is? I walked around, wondering who could've possibly called out my name. Those familiar voices, which would be Josh and Matt. Those two have been fighting for me ever since Josh asked me out. I really don't get it, why me? I mean, nothing important is coming up instead of the Christmas party which will be held at Matt's house. I caught a glimpse of blonde hair and ran up to where it is. The scent of Matt's colone grew stronger and I could see the blonde hair sticking out, out of the crowd. I managed to squeeze through a couple of people and stopped to realize that Matt and Josh are right infront of me.

"Hey Sor, so are you having a great time?" Matt wondered.  
"Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I have any fun? I mean all of my friends are here. So let's enjoy this Ball together until it lasts."  
"Cool. Why don't Josh and I take turns dancing with you? I mean that would be a fair way to settle it. Besides, we will have another fight."  
"You know what? I actually think that I won't be dancing right now. And it's kind of kiddy for you two to fight over a girl. It's practically every girls dream for boys to fight over her, but it seems so awkward. Besides, I'm waiting for someone special." I announced.  
"YOU ARE?!?!" Josh and Matt exclaimed at the same time.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry if I can't dance with you two. I really want to, but my feet are killing me right now." I lied.  
"Oh, we understand. Come on Matt, let's dance with other girls besides standing here." Josh said leaving Matt and I alone.  
"You sure you'll be okay?" Matt reasured.  
"Yeah, go on. I'll be fine. Thanks for asking." I said.  
"No problem. What are friends here for?" He said leaving while disappearing in the crowd.  
"Wow, so Matt and Josh right? Fighting over you?" a mysterious person said standing next to me.  
I sat down and wondered, "who are you?"  
"Well, this is kind of not expecting, but here I am." the mystery guy said.  
Then I realized that this was YMI. "Oh my gosh, here you are. Right in front of me."  
"Yeah. Look Sora, I know this is a little too early, but I'm going to reveal myself. This can be surprising or shocking."  
"Hold on, don't take your mask off yet. We'll have to go outside or someone will tell that you don't have a mask on. And of course, this event is called the Mask Ball."  
"Yeah, that's true Sora. Before you go outside, one dance?"  
"Yes."  
Matt and Josh were out of sight and before I knew it, the mystery guy and I were dancing in the middle of the Ballroom. His dancing was very graceful and professional, it felt like I was dancing with an angel. A couple minutes later, the music stopped and everybody went to the food tables to eat. I drank a cup of water and the mystery guy took me outside so he could show me who he was.  
"Sora, just to let you know. Whatever you think of me, we'll always be friends, correct?"  
"Yes."  
I lifted my hands and held the mask. Slowly, I lifted it and his face started to appear. It was...  
_I woke up.  
_Dream over.

I sat on the bed of the hospital while my friends were sitting in the waiting room. I wondered who was that guy who was hidden under the mask in my dream. Could it possibly be Matt or Josh? I really can't decide who is who. The mystery guy's mask was nothing like Matts' and Joshs'. The masks look different from one another. Suddenly, there as a knock on the door. The door was ajar and a note flew in my room landing on the bed. When I looked up, the door was closed and I knew that that was probably YMI the mystery guy. I reached out for the note and opened it.

_Dear Sora,  
There is only a couple more days until the Mask Ball and the Christmas party. You might be gathering all the clues together and probably figuring out who this is. At the Mask Ball, I will be wearing a white mask with the letters YMI on it. I'll be looking forward on seeing you. Oh yeah, there was a dress code that all the men have to follow. Wear a black suit and a white tie and different masks. But for girls, you can wear whatever dress you would like. I just recieved a letter from the Mask Ball manager about this years' dress code for the annual Mask Ball. I'm really looking forward on seeing you in your stunning dress.  
YMI_

There was an instinct of mine that told me that this letter was from Matt. Without typing it, it was hand written. He probably written it today in the waiting room of the hospital because Izzy wasn't around with his computer. I know Matt's handwriting and this is his. Or maybe Josh made Matt write the note because he didn't have a computer at the moment and probably used this to trick me. But I know that Matt wouldn't do that for anybody. I really don't know what Josh's handwriting looks like, but I sense that this is way different. I saw him write his name on a piece of paper once in the eighth grade when he was assigned to sit next to me. It's a whole different style. Then there was another knock at the door and it was...

**Sorry it took a while for me to update. Valentines Day. Oh yeah, I'm almost done with that one shot. And like I'm finishing the fifth chapter of this. Mystery right? Well stay tune for the fifth chapter. Later.  
Always - divajay07**


	5. The TRUTH

**Sorry to keep you readers waiting for this chapter. Sick lately. So here it is, Chapter Five.**

**Chapter Five - The TRUTH**

There was another know at the door and it was... _Matt? When he first came in the room I just knew that he was my mystery guy. I mean he had a present in his hands. _

"Here Sora, it was by your door so I thought I might give it to you since I tripped on it."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, seriously."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah Sora."  
"Really Matt? I mean, I've been gettting letters from a secret guy and the initials are YMI. Matt, do you love me?"  
He turned around and turned red. There was an awkward silence in the room.  
Sora broke the silence saying, "please Matt, you're my best guy friend and I really want you to tell the truth."  
Matt turned around and looked at Sora's red ruby eyes. "Look Sora. We have to talk about this in another time. I have to take you home. If you really want to know, check the letter on the present."  
Sora opened her the letter. It read...

_Dear Sora,  
I know you think this might be Matt or Josh, but the truth is... it's Matt. I got you thinking for a while and I really wanted to say that I really care about you. I'm sorry about the argument Josh and I had in the concert. I really didn't mean to do any of that. Sorry if I messed around with you head. I really didn't mean it. I just thought that that might make you think. So yeah, this is Yamato Matt Ishida speaking. I just hope you could go out with me tonight.  
Love always... Yamato_

"It is you. I'm not mad or anything. It's just really sweet that you care about a person, and that lucky person is me."  
"So would you?"  
"Yes, I would LOVE to."

Matt checked Sora out of the hospital and they went to his black Hummer. "Did you open the present yet? I think it will amaze you."  
"No not yet. I'm saving it for Christmas."  
"Can you read minds Sor?"  
"No, why?"  
"Cause that was the present I was going to gave you for Christmas. But I was getting to impatient with myself so I decided to give it to you. So basically, I made up lies."  
"Oh, I see. Wait Matt, why did you take a left turn? You know that's not where my house is."  
"Yeah, I know, but I'm going to take you to another place."  
"Where is that?"  
"It's a secret."  
"Okay. Surprise me."

Matt's car stopped at a familiar place where the two of them first met, summer camp. A tear came down Sora's eye when she saw that everything was decorated with ruby sequences and her name written on a banner which hang at the top. There was a table for two in the middle of the camp and it looked like it wasn't a camp at all. The place looked like it was an outdoor restaurant which meant for the two of them. _Wow, I had dreams of this before, but I really didn't mean it to come right now. It's like a Christmas Valentine's Day just for me. Well, now I know that my mystery guy is Matt. That's what all that matters. _

The two of them got out of the car and matt pulled out the chair for Sora. She was pleased, but felt exposed because she didn't have a dress on for tonight. Then she looked at the way Matt was dressed and she felt a little better. Sora saw something on the table which shone in front of her. She picked it up and smiled when she saw the printed words of Sora and Matt 4ever.

Flashback

The water shimmered in the summer sun, its green opaque waters gleaming. Impatiently I waited for the counselor to stop giving instructions, about the "stream exploration", to the other patient, soon-to-be-sixth graders. Breathing in the dry air, a sticky crackling sensation blew through my throat - drying it out even more than before. All of the blazing campgrounds were just as hot - wavering in the summer rays from the hovering illusion that wrapped around the campus in its sweltering grip. Suddenly, a blond guy came up to me. He told me that he would be my partner for today's adventure. Little did I know I'd be bringing home the most mysterious pet I had ever had in my life.

Holding the bug jar securely against my chest, I continued to wait. Being excited was a major understatement given the situation. Not knowing what could be beyond the looming trees in front of us made it even harder to sit still. Greedy impatience boiled inside of me as I continued to hop from foot to foot, growing more irritated by the second - not to mention hot. The counselor continued on and on, and I was beginning to grow extremely bored - forcefully pushing myself to sit in the direct sunlight for a little longer. It was pure torture under the merciless sun. The intense July rays were poured onto my dark hair, letting my roasting skull fall ablaze within seconds. It was just before I died of insane boredom and scorching heat, the counselor spock her last words, and the blond guy and I silently moved out.

As I attempted marching in my thick rubber boots towards the thicket, behind us I could hear the crunching of the gravel, as golf carts full of quenching water cruised by. Each turn of the wheel dug up a cloud of dust that engulfed the air around it. Hearing the familiar noises triggered the though of thirst. Ignoring the call, I kept moving with my partner. All campers were excitedly whispering to each other in hushed tones, preparing for the exploration. I quickly tried to catch up from behind as the group trudged into the deep green forest towards the hidden stream. During the pleasant walk, hundreds of unfinished thoughts flashed through my mind. _I can't wait! I wonder what I will catch...? This is going to be so much fun! _I carefully hurried along, trying not to drop my bug jar as I too, hobbled into the thicket of the trees - more than curious of what could be lurking ahead.

All the dense trees cleared to show a small bank and gushing, energetic stream, lined with gray and white stones and pebbles. The wild calls of birds, elaborately combined with the leaping waters, were all I could hear. Except the harmonica tune my partner was playing which sounded very soothing. I really do not know why he was just sitting there playing, I mean to me this was a big deal. Exploring along a mysterious low of water, searching for the "unknown". That's just about when I began to wonder why the counselor wasn't holding me back; I supposed it was just because she wanted us to get used to our surroundings. There was a lot of getting used to that needed to be done, then.

Breathing in the now moist and humid atmostphere; I could almost taste the damp air that rushed through my dry mouth and nose. Complete opposite of the dry campus. Hurrying ahead excitedly, I squatted next to the jumping waters, and eagerly opened the tight lid to my yellow bug jar. My eyes scanned the rapidly moving stream, but found nothing. A touch of disappointment fell over me as my eyes strained to focus on the moving stream. No crayfish, the little lobster-like cratures, anywhere. The clock was ticking, and slowly I was running out of precious hunt time. Even so, there were nothing else. Unexpectedly, I lost my balance and was about to fall toward the pointed rocks; when all of the sudden, the blond stopped playing his harmonica and caught me, an inch away from the sharpest point. I looked up and saw his amazing sapphire eyes glaring at mine. He lifted me up and asked if I was alright. I thanked him for saving me. I kept on smiling thinking about Matt, my one and only camp saver.

Flashback over

Sora sat down on the two-seated table in front of Matt and smiled at him. "What?" wondered Matt.  
"You know what? I still remember the time in camp."  
"Yeah, it was no problem. Curiousity makes us do crazy things. So, are you going to eat your Chicken Teryaki? It's getting a little bit cold and I made it myself."  
Sora took a bite out of food and smiled with satisfacation. "This is amazing. Did you get it out of a restaurant or something?"  
"No, I made it myself. If you want, we could go to my house later and I'll show you how to cook something like this."  
"That'll be great. Wait Matt, do you hear something?"  
"No why?"  
"Cause it seems like a truck just pulled over."  
Out of the blue, Josh came from a bush.

**Sorry if I didn't update in a while. I was sick and really can't think straight in that situation. So what do you think? If you liked it, review please!  
Always - divajay07**


	6. The Perfect Guy

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. It's just I had a major fever and haven't have time being on the computer for a while. So here it is, the sixth chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six - A Perfect Guy**

"Josh, what the heck are you doing?" Sora wondered walking closer to Matt.  
"I'm here to see you babe and get you back. Why, is that a problem?" Josh said with a half smile on his face.  
"Do you think it's a problem? You know what, don't even bother answering that because _it is_. The way you just interrupted my date isn't so gentlemen-like Josh." Sora admitted.  
Josh chuckled, "So, who cares about being a gentlemen? I mean your standing next to a punk-rock dude there. Talk about acting like a gentlemen."  
"I really don't want to put up with you Josh. You've been such a slob lately and I think I'm moving on." Sora confessed. "See Josh, I have a new guy with me and he's practically not you. So get out of here and leave us ALONE!"  
"Gosh Sor, I..."  
"You know, don't even bother talking to me cause I really don't want to see your ugly face ever again. Do you hear me? I don't want to see you Josh. It's really OVER!" Sora interruptedly exclaimed.  
Josh turned around and said letting out one big sigh. "You told me a couple of hundreds of times that you had a major crush on me and I respected that. When you figured out that Matt is your true love, you just let everything disappear. You just thought about Matt because you realized that he was your 'mystery guy' and didn't even bother to care anymore. I guess there is another side of Sora Takenouchi. Sor, you were my dream girl too and I guess it disappeared the way to treated me."  
When Josh started walking slowly, Sora stopped him and said, "I really don't want you to be mad at me Josh. It's just that I'm not ready for a different guy now that I have Matt by my side. In my mind, I felt that I have to choose one of you two and I chose Matt because I knew that he was the right guy for me. He confessed in the hospital."  
"Yeah? That's what your thinking right now Sor? Did you know that half of those gifts were ones I gave you and that's honesty. Matt didn't tell you the whole part of the story because he wanted you too. Our initials are the same, but our minds work totally different. Every time I hear your voice, it feels like my heart is beating faster and slower at the same time. Then, I put you in my hands and try to make you happy. Matt gave you the necklace and the bear, but I paid for it and it really hurts that you would pick him instead of me. It really does especially in here," Josh put his fist where his heart is and an awkward silence appeared.  
_  
Wow, I really never thought that both of them where the mystery guy or mystery guys. It really makes me sad to see that if I pick one person, the other one will feel left behind just like how Josh felt. Still, I really don't know who to trust right now. Matt is right there speechless and Josh is there standing by himself. _Sora walked toward Josh and stopped in the middle of the two boys. She looked at them both over and over again. Josh looked more serious than Matt, but Matt stood more still than Josh his head facing the ground. Sora just stood there, pondering about what she should do next. Then she took out her cell phone and quickly dialed Mimi's number to the camp. A while later, the three were still in their normal position until Mimi arrived in the scene.

"What the... wait. What's going on? Sora!" Mimi wondered.  
"Look, can you take me to my house Meems?. I want to think about this madness over." Sora responded.  
"Okay. But you have got to explain me what happened. Promise?"  
"Sure. Why not?"

Mimi and Sora left the two guys alone in the camp. While they drove away, Matt and Josh suddenly went to their cars and drove somewhere else leaving an open area with food basically attracting hungry animals. By the time Mimi parked the car in Sora's driveway, Sora immediately opened the car door and headed straight to her house. Mimi catched up with her and they locked the house so no one could bother them while their having a conversation.

"Okay Sora, so what's the problem?"  
"I really can _not_ take this any longer. If either one of those two knocked on my door, I would basically freak out cause I really can't handle this. I really can't."  
"Sora, can't you hear yourself talk? They're just two people who wants to go out with you. And their planning this whole 'mystery guy' just to let you see how much they care about you."  
Sora chuckled then said, "Huh, easy for you to say. I mean almost every girl in our whole school wants guys to adore them. I really don't I just want one guy and that's it. I really don't want two since it's so hard to choose."  
"Well...", Mimi paused for a brief moment then continued, "what do you expect from a guy. The characteristics."  
"Let me think... I really want a guy that would always be by my side, he's athletic, handsome, smart, funny, easy to talk to, has got to be talented, and I want a guy who I would always enjoy being with." Sora explained.  
There was an awkward silence between Mimi and Sora. Mimi actually figured out something. With a soft gulp she said, "Sor, I... think you just described Matt."  
"I did? Well that's..."  
Mimi interrupted, "Sor, the description is perfect and very suitable for a guy like Matt. Matt would always be by your side, he plays soccer, he is handsome, he's an honor student, he makes you laugh, you could easily talk to him, he plays the guitar and he sings which makes him very talented, and that he's a guy that you would always enjoy being with. Face it Sora, your crush is probably lying to you. Josh just wants to steal your heart away from the guy right next door."  
"How do you know that Meems?" Sora said covering her face with her hands.  
"It's just an instinct. I've known Josh half of my life and he's not the guy you think he is. Trust me, Matt is a trusted guy and you just described him without even knowing it."

Sora just can't believe that she just described Matt. She thought it was impossible. Matt and her are always meant to be friends and yet, Sora got this splash of feeling inside her body that maybe, just maybe, Matt and her were meant to be together. Not just friends, but over that level. She remembered the times that Matt would always hug her whenever she's scared in the movies and the times that he had plans for these surprise parties. He was always good at those stuff. Sora shook her head left to right knowing that this was all a big mistake. She kept on repeating in her head _he can't be the perfect guy, he just can't be. Matt and I were meant to be friends and once Mimi said that I described him, it really makes no sense. Is this just a trick my mind is playing on me? Or is this what my mind is truly saying, he is the perfect guy Sora, he is. Sometimes he keeps secrets from me, but the next day, he tells me. I really just have one question, why now?_

"Why now? Why does this time of my life have to be this way? I just wonder, why he took so long to figure out that he loves me. Was he planning for this moment; the day that he looked into my eyes when he caught me when I was falling? Was he afraid of ruining our friendship and started this whole 'mystery guy' chaos? I just want some answers." Sora confessingly whispered.  
"I know how you feel Sor. What if you call Matt right now and tell him what you feel?" Mimi suggested.

Sora slowly dialed Matt's phone number, but before she finished, someone was knocking on the door. There was excitement gleaming on Mimi's face as she hurried to the door. Sora followed her, but then Mimi stepped aside so that Sora could answer it. With an unavoidable creek, the door opened and it was who Sora expected. She put away her phone and looked at the guy with flowers in his hand. The guy looked up and handed the flowers to Sora.  
"Here for you. And I... just want to say... I love you."  
Tears rolled down Sora's eyes as she went and kissed Matt on the lips. In the background, Mimi got her cell phone and played Matt's song which was dedicated to Sora. Matt went inside and followed Sora and Mimi to the living room. Something from behind appeared. He was holding the most beautiful present of all.

**Finally, here's the sixth chapter. Yeah. A kiss. How romantic. Anyways, if you liked it, I will definitely appreciate a REVEIW.  
Always - divajay07**


End file.
